


В мелочах

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Вся его суть в мелочах.





	В мелочах

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл  
> Написано для команды Сириуса Блэка на WTF Kombat 2016

Снейп всегда прячет свои истинные чувства где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри, словно надеется, что они не прорвутся наружу, не будут замечены никогда и никем. И Сириус каждый раз мысленно улыбается, замечая пробитую брешь при, казалось бы, абсолютном контроле эмоций — нужно просто научиться видеть. Когда Снейп раздражён — смешно морщит нос, совсем незаметно, если не знать, на что обращать внимание, то не увидишь. Когда доволен — лениво прищуривает глаза. И вот это действительно сложно отследить, потому что волосы вечно свисают на лицо, отчего Сириус каждый раз бесится и хочет отвести их назад, убрать. А ещё Сириусу иногда кажется, что Снейп с ним просто играет, разрешая замечать эти мелочи, специально подстраивая спонтанные действия под эмоции и выдавая их за что-то тщательно скрываемое и якобы важное.

Изредка Снейп орёт так, что уши закладывает, но в глазах у него нет бешенства — внутренне он спокоен, может, ему даже всё равно. Иногда он просто напрашивается на хороший удар, ничего для этого не делая, выводя из себя одним лишь своим видом. Но Сириус пока что удерживается от рукоприкладства, хотя ему очень хочется пару раз крепко приложить этого упёртого болвана об стену, — ни к чему вести себя настолько подчёркнуто агрессивно, когда можно действовать другими — более тонкими — методами.

И совсем редко Снейп провоцирует прикосновениями — словно случайно дотрагивается плечом, проскальзывая мимо в узком коридоре. Сидит слишком близко, когда их ставят в пару на Зельях, выдав на двоих какой-то жутко древний и исключительный свиток. Ударяет кулаком по столу в опасной близости от пальцев Сириуса — так, что чувствуется тепло.

Поэтому их первый поцелуй становится лишь следствием и заменой смачного удара в челюсть — Сириус предпочитает сначала действовать, а потом уже думать. И действовать так, что последствия он будет разгребать ещё очень долго.

Сириус удивлён тем, что Снейп не проклинает его чем-нибудь особо пакостным в первую же секунду, не вырывается и даже не пытается укусить. Просто стоит столбом и немного дрожит — Сириус сначала думает, что это от злости, но его личные знания говорят об обратном.

А потом Сириус чувствует, как ему на плечи опускаются чужие руки: мимоходом оглаживают — это вообще кажется собственной выдумкой, плодом воображения, — а потом с силой отталкивают. Сириус ударяется спиной о стену и сползает на пол, ему не очень больно, скорее обидно за то, что его вот так оттолкнули. Обидно за то, что он повёлся на какие-то вымышленные знаки. Конечно же, Снейп с ним просто играл, выдавая желаемое за действительное.

Сейчас Снейп не орёт, не морщится брезгливо. Он вообще ничего не говорит и не делает — только лениво прищуривается и чуть кривит губы в подобии улыбки, потом разворачивается и уходит. Сириус смотрит ему вслед и ничего не предпринимает. Когда Снейп скрывается за поворотом, Сириуса пробивает на нервный смех.

Всё же он слишком зациклился на мелочах вместо того, чтобы обратить внимание на картинку целиком и заметить нечто большее, чем просто случайные эмоции.


End file.
